The Long and Winding Road
}} }} "The Long and Winding Road" es una balada escrita por Paul McCartney (acreditada a Lennon/McCartney) que aparece en el álbum de 1970 de The Beatles, Let It Be. Fue el último sencillo de los Beatles en llegar al número 1 en Estados Unidos el 13 de junio de 1970, y fue el último sencillo lanzado mientras la banda seguía unida. Mientras que la versión lanzada fue muy exitosa, los arreglos agregados por el productor Phil Spector desagradaron a McCartney al punto que cuando llevó el caso del rompimiento de los Beatles a tribunales, citó a “''The Long and Winding Road''” como una de sus 6 razones para hacerlo. Inspiración McCartney compuso la canción en su granja en Escocia, y fue inspirada por la creciente tensión entre los Beatles. McCartney dijo después: }} McCartney grabó rápidamente un demo de la canción, con el ingeniero de los Beatles, Alan Brown, en septiembre de 1968, durante las sesiones del White Album. La canción toma la forma de una balada basada en el piano, con cambios de notas poco convencionales. La canción está en el acorde Mi bemol mayor, pero también cambia a menor; la clave de Do menor. Líricamente, es una triste y melancólica canción, con un no correspondido, pero inevitable, amor. Aparentemente, el "largo y sinuoso camino" que describe la canción está inspirado en el B842, un camino de 31 millas (unos 50 Km.) en Escocia, que va desde la costa este de Kintyre de Campbeltown, y parte de unas 82 millas (133 km) en Lochgilphead. En una entrevista de 1994, McCartney describió a la canción más oblicuamente: }} El "opening" de la canción se repite durante ella, la canción carece de coro, y la melodía y la letra son ambiguos respecto a la introducción, no está claro si la canción acaba de empezar, es la estrofa o es el puente. Sesiones de grabación Los Beatles grabaron "The Long and Winding Road" el 26 y 31 de enero de 1969, el día después del legendario concierto en la azotea de la banda, con McCartney en el piano, Lennon en el bajo, George Harrison en la guitarra, Ringo Starr en la batería, y Billy Preston en el órgano Hammond. Esto fue durante una serie de sesiones para un álbum hasta entonces llamado Get Back. Lennon, quien tocaba el bajo solo ocasionalmente, cometió muchos errores durante la grabación. En mayo de 1969, Glyn Jhons, a quien se le había pedido que mezclara las canciones del álbum Get Back de The Beatles, escogió la grabación del 26 de enero como la mejor grabación de la canción.Lewisohn, Mark (1988). The Complete Beatles Recording Sessions. Hamlyn Publishing Group. ISBN 0-600-55784-7. Los Beatles habían grabado una versión maestra como parte de “Apple Studio Performance” el 31 de enero, que tenía diferente letra y estructura, pero nunca se lanzó . Bootlegs de la grabación de ese día, y la película, muestran a la banda grabando numerosas tomas de la canción en un esfuerzo de crear una obra maestra. Para las versiones de 1969 y 1970 del álbum Get Back, Glyn Johns usó la versión del 26 de enero en la grabación del Anthology 3 de 1996. Cuando el proyecto le fue entregado a Phil Spector él también escogió las grabaciones del 26 de enero.The Beatles Official Website. Retrieved Sept. 11, 2004. En la primavera de 1970, John Lennon y el manager de los Beatles, Allen Klein, le regresaron las grabaciones a Phil Spector con la esperanza de salvar el álbum, que fue titulado, Let It Be. Spector le hizo muchos cambios a la canciones, pero su más dramática adornación ocurrió el 1 de abril de 1970, cuando puso su atención en "The Long and Winding Road". En los Estudios Abbey Road, él grabó la orquesta y el coro que acompaña a la canción. El único miembro presente de los Beatles fue Ringo Starr. Ya conocido por su excéntrico comportamiento en estudio, Spector tenía un peculiar humor ese día, como el ingeniero de balance Pete Brown dijo: "Él quería poner eco en todo, tenía que tomar una píldora diferente cada media hora y tenía a su guardaespaldas con él constantemente. Estaba a punto de armar un lío, diciendo “quiero oír esto, quiero oír esto otro. Debo tener esto, debo tener esto otro”.Cross (2005), p396 Brown y la orquesta se ponían muy furiosos con el comportamiento de Spector al punto que la orquesta no quiso tocar más y Brown se fuera su casa, lo cual obligó a Spector a llamarlo a su casa y persuadirlo a volver, luego que Starr le hizo calmarse. Finalmente, Spector mezcló “''The Long and Winding Road''”, usando 18 violines, cuatro violas, cuatro chelos, tres trompetas, tres trombones, dos guitarras y un coro de 14 mujeres.MacDonald (2005), p339 La orquesta estaba conducida por Richard Hewson, quien luego trabajó con McCartney en su álbum Thrillington. Este cambio orquestal estaba en total contraste con lo que querían los Beatles respecto a una “grabación real” cuando comenzaron con las sesiones del álbum Get Back.Cross, Craig. "Beatles Songs - L". Retrieved March 15, 2006. Papel en la separación de los Beatles Cuando McCartney oyó la versión de Spector se indignó. Nueve días después que Spector grabara “The Long and Winding Road” McCartney anunció que los Beatles se separaban. El 14 de abril, él envió una carta a Allen Klein (encargado de los negocios de Apple Records) diciéndole que la instrumentación fuera reducida, la parte de arpa fuera quitada y “nunca vuelva a hacerlo de nuevo”.The Beatles, Anthology, p. 350, (full letter) Esto no fue tomado en cuenta y la versión de Spector salió en Let It Be. En una entrevista publicada por el Evening Standard en 2 partes el 22 y 23 de abril de 1970, McCartney dijo: “El álbum fue terminado un año atrás, pero hace unos meses, John llamó al productor norteamericano Phil Spector para ordenar algunas pistas.Spitz (2005), p851 Pero hace unas pocas semanas me mandaron una versión mezclada de mi canción “''The Long and Winding Road''” con arpas, cuernos, una orquesta y un coro de mujeres. Nadie me preguntó mi opinión, no podía creerlo. El productor usual de los Beatles, George Martin, estaba de acuerdo, llamando a las mezclas "muy poco características" de The Beatles. McCartney le pidió a Klein disolver la sociedad de los Beatles, pero rechazó la proposición. Exasperado, McCartney llevó el caso a la corte, nombrando a Klein y a los otros Beatles como demandados. Entre las seis razones que McCartney dio para disolver a The Beatles estaba la compañía de Klein, ABKCO, a la que él alegó de “interferencia intolerable” a la instrumentación añadida a la canción sin consultársele a él. Spector dijo que se vio forzado a hacer esto con "The Long and Winding Road", por la baja calidad con que John Lennon tocó el bajo. Si bien el mal empeño de Lennon en la canción ha sido nombrado en otras fuentes (Ian MacDonald lo describió de “atroz” en su libro Revolution in the Head, que contiene revisiones sobre muchas canciones de los Beatles), este motivo por el cual Spector había editado tanto la canción ha sido cuestionado. McCartney argumentó que Spector pudo simplemente editar los errores, técnica que Spector usó en el álbum. Específicamente, era cuestión de simplemente poner a McCartney tocando el bajo y pegarlo sobre el trabajo de Lennon que Spector consideró insuficiente. La controversia en torno a la canción no fue un impedimento para que la canción alcanzara éxito, siendo lanzada como sencillo en los Estados Unidos el 11 de mayo de 1970, con “For You Blue” como lado-B. 1.2 millones de copias fueron vendidas en los 2 primeros días, y la canción se volvió un sencillo de diez semanas de duración en las listas. El 13 de junio, se volvió el vigésimo y último sencillo de los Beatles en alcanzar el número 1 en América, de acuerdo a la revista Billboard. “''The Long and Winding Road''” fue la bajada de telón de los Beatles después de 6 años dominando América, comenzando con “''I Want to Hold Your Hand” en 1964.Cross, Craig. "American Singles". Retrieved March 15, 2006.Whelan, John (2005). "The Beatles Timeline". Retrieved March 15, 2006. Versiones Anthology 3 La mezcla original por Glyn Johns del 26 de enero, sin la orquestación de Spector y los sonidos añadidos más tarde fue incluida en el álbum Anthology 3 de 1996. Esta versión incluye una sección del puente en la que McCartney habla, en lugar de cantar. Let It Be… Naked En el 2003, los 2 Beatles restantes y Yoko Ono lanzaron ''Let It Be... Naked, la versión del álbum Let It Be mezclada por productores independientes. McCartney dijo que su larga insatisfacción con la versión de Spector (y de todo el álbum Let It Be) fue en parte su impulso por esta versión. El álbum incluye una nueva toma, la toma 19, de “''The Long and Winding Road''”, registrada del 31 de enero. Aunque es diferente, esta versión se acerca más a la intención original de McCartney, sin los arreglos de cuerda o algún otro instrumento que no sea los que se tocaron en estudio en el momento. Esta toma se puede ver en la película Let It Be. Ringo Starr quedó impresionado con la versión Naked de la canción: “No hay nada malo con los arreglos de Phil, es solo que uno adopta una actitud diferente al oírla. Es que han pasado treinta años desde que la escuché sin arreglos y solo me dejó impresionado”. Spector dijo que el mismo McCartney estaba siendo hipócrita en su crítica: “Paul no tuvo ningún problema recibiendo el premio de la academia por el álbum Let It Be, no tuvo ningún problema con mis arreglos y mi orquesta tocando la canción durante 25 años. Si Paul quiere entrar a un concurso de meadas sobre esto, me confunde con alguien quien no le importa una mierda. Covers Después del lanzamiento original, "The Long and Winding Road" se volvió clásica en el repertorio de Paul McCartney en su etapa post-beatle. En la gira de Wings Over the Worl de los Wings, esta fue una de las canciones de los Beatles tocadas, fue tocada en piano y posee una sección de trompa. En el tour de McCartney en solitario de 1989 (y desde entonces), ha sido generalmente tocada con piano con arreglos usando un sintetizador imitando cuerdas, pero estos arreglos han sido mucho más moderados que los de Spector. McCartney también tocó la canción en el Live 8 en Londres.Live 8 Rocks the Globe. (July 3, 2005). Associated Press. “''The Long and Winding Road''” ha sido versionado en muchas ocasiones desde su lanzamiento (como lo han sido muchas de las baladas de los Beatles). Algunas notables versiones son por Diana Ross (Everything is Everything, 1970), Kenny Rogers (1974), Olivia Newton-John (1976), Peter Frampton (con McCartney tocando la guitarra rítmica), Cher (Half-Breed, 1973), Leo Sayer para el documental All This and World War II, Aretha Franklin, Billy Ocean (Suddenly, 1984), y Tom Jones; esta canción es también una popular alternativa de canciones instrumentales de los Beatles y ha sido usada como Muzak. Una versión de esta canción pasó dos semanas como número 1 en Inglaterra en el 2002, y fue el dueto entre el ganador de Pop Idol, Will Young y Gareth Gates. La versión vendió 132,500 en la primera semana. Esta canción fue tocada por el finalista de American Idol David Archuleta y fue bien vista por los jueces. Una de las artistas filipinas más reconocidas, Regine Velásquez, también tocó la canción en 1999 en su álbum R2K. Una versión fue grabada por Ray Charles y puede ser oída en su álbum del 2006 Ray Sings, Basie Swings. Este álbum es un lanzamiento póstumo con grabaciones en vivo de Ray Charles y Count Basie de 1970 – el sonido ha sido grabado solo del micrófono de Charles y deja a la banda prácticamente inaudible. En el 2006, la grabación fue descubierta y nuevas grandes partes fueron grabadas por la presente banda Basie.Ray Sings, Basie Swings Referencias Categoría:Sencillos de The Beatles Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles